


Inversion

by prettyinterestingcompany



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but like meaningful fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinterestingcompany/pseuds/prettyinterestingcompany
Summary: Inversion: a change in the position, order, or relationship of things so that they are the opposite of what they had been





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Caitlin's line about HR's daily activities in "Shade" concerning Inversion Stretches
> 
> I really liked the way that HR's eyes always seemed to find Caitlin in the episode. It was sweet.

Caitlin Snow didn’t know what to do when she was came face to face with an upside down HR as she walked into the speed lab. She settled on shrieking.

 

Caitlin leapt back as HR’s face came into view from seemingly out of nowhere and she desperately tried to catch her breath. Despite the fact that every day Caitlin dealt with metas trying to kill, maim or kidnap her, Caitlin couldn’t remember a time when she had been that shocked. After composing herself, her mind only had one thought;

 

How the hell had he even gotten up there? And why? She took a quick glance up to confirm that he was indeed upside down. Apparently, the interesting man was hanging from a low pipe but Caitlin couldn’t form any reason for such an odd position other than HR being a very odd man. She finally settled on looking at his face and was surprised to find genuine concern in his eyes. 

 

“Are you okay?” It was said in a soft tone that reminded Caitlin of Harry. She took another deep breath and did another internal check.

 

“I’m fine. What exactly are you doing?” This made the concern clear from his face and it was replaced with the cheery smile that looked uniquely HR. 

 

“Inversion stretches. It’s a great way to keep yourself alert and generate some new ideas. Took it up when the coffee was eradicated from my Earth. Did I mention that all the coffee went extinct because of plague?” While he was talking, a mile a minute as usual, he started to do crunches and Caitlin was suddenly very aware that HR was shirtless. And he looked really good. 

 

She had suspected that HR was probably secretly muscular based on his well defined arms that he liked to show off in his tight fitted shirts. However, it was a little weird having confirmation of that fact. 

 

HR had a six pack and a very well defined V below his abs. Caitlin had to stop herself as her eyes moved lower. Well, higher in this case. She forced herself to focus as HR wound down what she assumed was a lengthy explanation of the plague that wiped out coffee.

 

“And that is why you never eat a bagel in a pizza shop.” Okay. So, not exactly what she was expected but it was HR. He was constantly surprising Caitlin. However, men who looked like Harrison Wells were always surprising Caitlin whether they were betraying everyone or heroically coming to the rescue. Or even flirting with her right after they met. She wondered if Harry had that definition under the stupid black hoodie. 

“Cait?” Caitlin shook herself out of a bit of a trance and met HR’s face again. Only to feel a bit embarrassed. He had caught her staring. His smile said everything and the fact that he swung his hands behind his head in an effort to better emphasize his biceps. Caitlin hated that her eyes did sweep over his biceps. “Did you need something?”

 

Did she need something? She was having trouble remembering why she had come to the speed lab in the first place. 

 

HR smiled smugly as he grabbed onto the pipe, removed his legs and did one last pull up before dropping to the ground. He stretched his arm over his chest and Caitlin decided it was probably best to at least pretend like she knew why she had come into the speed lab.

 

“Just needed to run some numbers for Barry.” Her voice was a bit too high and squeaky. She moved past HR careful not to get to close and tried to focus on the computer she was pretending to be interested in. She was very aware of him as he grabbed a towel on the desk, wiping away some of the sweat that had collected on his chest. Caitlin wished it wasn’t as goddamn attractive as it was. 

 

Finally, HR pulled on his shirt. She felt her breath even a bit as he returned back to the goofy but seemingly well intentioned HR she had become accustomed to. The one who relentlessly beat those drum sticks on the desk. The one who repeated what everyone said a couple seconds after they had said it. The one who nicely brought her coffee in the morning knowing she was super stressed. 

 

HR grabbed a water bottle off one of the counters and wandered over to Caitlin’s side. He was always pretty close to Caitlin. Checking in with her, watching her when something upsetting was happening and smiling as if trying to make her feel normal. She didn’t think he knew about her powers but every once in awhile their eyes would meet and there was an awareness that was uncharacteristic of HR but reminded her of the other two Harrison Wells’. He seemed to be mostly made of bravado and hot air but Caitlin saw something of substance in his eyes. 

 

“Is something bothering you, Cait?” There it was. Those eyes staring at her with a kind of wisdom that made her want to tell him everything. 

 

“No. Everything’s fine.” Easier to lie though. HR nodded but didn’t look like he believed her. However, he didn’t push. Tossing the towel over his shoulder, HR started to head backwards towards the exit.

 

“Well, I’m off to pick up lunch for Ramon and myself. Would you like anything?” Caitlin smirked. Glad that the equilibrium had returned to the world. 

 

“Not from Big Belly Burger.” HR smirked back. 

 

“Doesn’t have to be from Big Belly Burger. It could also be from Jitters.” This man and his coffee.

 

“I wouldn’t say no to a brownie from Jitters.” He did a weird finger gun motion that made Caitlin laugh softly and he left. Caitlin felt like she could probably put the new information she had just learned in the back of her mind. Everything could go back to the way it was. 

 

“By the way…” HR poked his head back in. “Glad you enjoyed the view.” Then he winked and flashed her a teeth baring grin. Caitlin felt her heart thump hard against her chest.

 

It seemed that no matter what iteration Harrison Wells would always have a soft spot for Caitlin Snow. And in return Caitlin Snow seemed to have a soft spot for every Harrison Wells.


End file.
